


i'll risk my all (only for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, HYUNSUNG, Hate to Love, I cannot tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, another - Freeform, bodyguard hwang hyunjin, don't worry it'll be okay, hyunsung fight alot, i honestly dont know whos gonna be in this story so i'll just add people as i go, jisung is angry boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hwang hyunjin was hired as jisung's bodyguard, and jisung hates him. jisung hates hyunjin, but one day, he doesn't.-the hyunsung bodyguard au where hyunjin is jisung's bodyguard and they hate each other's guts. but one day, an incident brings them closer than they could have ever imagined. after long days filled with hatred and anger, they finally learn to love.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. idk what's wrong with me, i keep having mafia au ideas for hyunsung and i can't keep up- i'm not sure where i'm going with this. all of my stories are written at 12 am cause that's when i get my weird creative streak.

jisung rolled his eyes from his position on the couch as his father started rambling on about how jisung had to be careful because of the recent tension between the gangs in seoul. but jisung didn't really care, at all. after all what would he have to worry about, he could shoot a gun, therefor he could protect himself. he knew what fights were like, in theory. although he had never experienced a battle, as long as he could shoot a gun he was fine, right? well, jisung's father thought otherwise and was acting (in jisung's words) overdramatic.

"so, because of the recent events, i hired a bodyguard."

jisung who before was not paying attention, tapping away at his phone, now gave his father his full attention, eyes widening in surprise. on the couch, legs slung over the edge, jisung's round doe eyes got even larger. he was silently praying he had just misheard what his father had said and that he did not just say what he thought he did.

"you did what now?" jisung looked almost offended that his father thought that he needed a bodyguard, "i don't need someone to babysit me, i can handle myself."

"son, there is a big difference between knowing in theory how a fight works and actually experiencing it yourself." jisung's father reminded him, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

the man shook his head, one-day jisung's arrogance will get him into a situation he can't get out of.

the teenage boy just pouted. jisung loved his father very much, but he was always a bit overprotective of him because he was his only son. the only good thing that came out of his overprotectiveness was that it allowed jisung to live a semblance of a normal life, his father too paranoid to allow him to live the dangerous life of a criminal. although jisung would never admit himself, he was never made for a life of crime, far too soft for the harshness of it all. jisung's father had realized this when jisung had cried for days after his pet rabbit had escaped. after that day, jisung's father made a vow to never drag jisung into the life of blood and violence members of the mafia were forced to live. even though jisung had put on this tough guy demeanour, he would never kill anyone (he couldn't say the same for hurting someone).

"hyunjin, you can come in now"

jisung whipped his head around to stare at the boy who had just made his entrance. he wasn't dressed like one of those stereotypical bodyguards with a black suit and tie but instead looked like your average teenager, dressed in ripped jeans and a large hoodie. if jisung didn't know any better he would have assumed this hyunjin guy was just a normal teenager. the newcomer was almost a good chunk taller than him and the first thing jisung thought was,

wow, he's really pretty.

hyunjin was probably one of the prettiest people he had ever met. jisung had to reel himself back in, and remind himself that hyunjin was here to babysit him and follow him around.

"hyunjin you know why i hired you, correct?"

"to take care of your son," hyunjin spoke, muttering the next sentence under his breath, "because he's spoiled and can't doing anything for himself."

although the words were not intended for jisung to hear, he had still heard what hyunjin had said. jisung saw red, scratch whatever he had said about hyunjin before, hyunjin was an asshole. he bit his lips, to stop the retort that was going to spill out of his mouth.

"don't worry about the pay, i'll send it to your bank account later. you're both the same age so i'm sure you'll get along just fine!" he shuffled some files on his desk, "you may leave now."

he shooed the two boys out of his office so he could do whatever mafia drug lords did. jisung wasn't even sure what his father did when he was cooped up in that office all day. as soon as he was sure the large mahogany doors had shut behind him, he whirled around to face hyunjin.

"listen here, i am not spoiled nor am i weak! if i could have it my way you wouldn't be here, but i can't, so pretend to do your job and don't bother me when i'm at school." jisung snarled.

hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"oh you're trying to tell me you aren't spoiled, but here you are complaining and whining when things don't go your way!" hyunjin spat back with just as much venom.

this must've ticked jisung off because his nostrils flared in anger. jisung clenched his fist, fingernails leaving small crescent moon shaped indents in the palm of his hand.

"do you have nothing to say now after the truth has been laid out right in front of your ey-"

hyunjin didn't get to finish that sentence before jisung's fist was flung at his face. jisung's blood boiled, he had the nerve to march into his home and call insult him without having known him for even ten minutes! fortunately for hyunjin, his hand managed to catch the fist hurling at him before it made impact (he thanked his reflexes).

"is the little baby throwing a tantrum now?" hyunjin mocked.

you could practically see the 'steam' pour out of jisung's ears from how red he was. jisung's blood pressure could've probably gone through the roof. jisung knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fist now.

"did i hit a nerve sweetheart?" hyunjin continued to taunt.

the string that was already pulled taut was already frayed and with the extra pressure, it snapped. jisung glared up at hyunjin, and if looks could kill, hyunjin would be dead, six feet underground. he stormed off, making sure to flip hyunjin off as he made his way up the stairs.

'he kind of reminds me of a rabid squirrel...' hyunjin thought, when he reminded himself of the boy, lips curled, revealing his pearly whites that had an uncanny resemblance to that of a squirrel's. he shook his head, that didn't matter, the faster he got this over with, the better.

he was shocked himself at how fast hyunjin had managed to get under his skin, jisung was normally calm and collected during these situations, usually the one doing the taunting and was never one to lose his temper. but hyunjin just rubbed him the wrong way, his words sharpened into knives poking at where he was most sensitive. just thinking about the boy made his blood boil, what an asshat.

han jisung hated hwang hyunjin and hwang hyunjin hated han jisung.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hate how this turned out, but it's not like i have any other ideas...
> 
> author is sorry

days passed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary (except for hyunjin's infuriating presence), and because he wanted hyunjin out of his life as fast as possible, he went to appeal to his father. jisung had done his best to ignore hyunjin, but it was quite hard considering the fact that he went with him everywhere. and by everywhere, jisung meant everywhere. hyunjin even had to temporarily move into jisung's estate for god's sake! jisung was tired of seeing hyunjin's stupid ugly face, his stupid long legs, and his stupid pretty eyes- you got the point, jisung hated the whole agreement. jisung wanted hyunjin gone, now. so here he was, pleading for his father to just pay hyunjin and get him out.

"please! there hasn't been any activity lately or any more threats, you guys are at a standstill, so why do i still need him as my bodyguard?" jisung whined.

"jisung, it for your own safety. just because we're at a standstill that doesn't mean that neither sides won't attack and they've been quiet for too long, which is what worries me the most. hyunjin isn't a bad guy, just talk to him for a change."

"yes! exactly! hyunjin isn't just a bad guy, he's a terrible guy, an asshole even!"

a pointed look from his father was all he got in response.

"fine, i'll go talk to him, it's not my fault if he's still an asshole though!"

and that's how jisung ended up in this situation, contemplating whether or not to knock on hyunjin's door at twelve in the morning. hyunjin must have picked up on the sound of jisung awkwardly shuffling outside his door because he opened the door, which surprised jisung. he stepped back with a squeak.

hyunjin narrowed his eyes staring at the nervous boy, "what do you want?"

jisung bit his lip, well here goes nothing.

"um, wellyousee, uh- i-" jisung fumbled for words at the doorway.

hyunjin raised an eyebrow, this jisung was completely different from the boy from the other day, his posture and demeanour were completely different. no longer was he the proud confident boy with his head held high, because in front of hyunjin right now was a meek boy doing everything possible method to avoid eye contact with hyunjin.

"speak slowly, i can't understand you jisung." hyunjin said which must've done something to calm jisung down.

jisung took a shaky inhale, "i know we didn't start off on the right foot, but would you like to start over?"

hyunjin, sensing that this wasn't supposed to be a conversation spoken outside of his doorway, dragged jisung by the arm inside. they both sat on the bed, jisung observed that hyunjin's room was quite bare, with only essentials and a single gold picture frame of what seemed like hyunjin's family inside. it was most likely due to fact that this was a temporary job and once it was complete he would move out again, so there was no point in bringing many belongings.

"you wanted to start over?" hyunjin asked.

jisung nodded in response.

"hello, my name is hwang hyunjin."

jisung snorted but answered, "hello! my name is han jisung."

talking to hyunjin wasn't that bad jisung found out, the two teenagers talk about things they liked and discussed different topics. believe it or not, jisung and hyunjin actually shared a lot of likes and hobbies. they spoke for hours indulging in different topics ranging from simple questions such as their favourite colour, to what the best way to survive the zombie apocalypse was. by the time they had finished talking it was almost three in the morning and both boys were getting tired. there was one topic that had not mentioned yet, the argument they had the first day.

jisung decided to mention the elephant in the room, "hey hyunjin?"

"yeah?"

"why did you hate me so much when we met?"

hyunjin seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"there was two main reasons, the first being the fact that you were so perfect. you had everything, and you probably didn't have to lift a single finger to get it all."

"you know that's not true right?"

"i do now, but i was stupid back then."

jisung snickered, "what do you mean back then? That was six days ago!"

"hey! you're ruining my emotional moment!"

jisung just continued to laugh, repositioning himself on hyunjin's bed he stared up at him.

"you know i hated you for the exact same reason? you were so perfect it was unfair, you were pretty and you had the freedom i didn't have as much of."

jisung stared up expectantly at hyunjin before he could answer.

"hyunjin, you never told me your second reason."

"it was stupid anyways, i'm sure you don't have to know..."

"aw, don't be like that!" jisung slapped him on the shoulder which earned him a sound of protest from hyunjin, "if it was enough to make you hate me within ten seconds of meeting me it surely can't be stupid!"

"you know how it was required i had to move in for the job? well, because of that i had to leave kkami with one of my friends, and i thought i wouldn't have to leave kkami behind if you could just take care of yourself."

"okay i change my mind, that is stupid."

"hey! you're supposed to be on my side and comfort me about how it was a valid reason!" hyunjin said with mock anger, even making a small 'hmph' for good measure, dramatically turning his head to the side.

"hyunjin! don't be like this, if really means so much to you we could visit kkami tomorrow." jisung suggested.

immediately at the mention kkami, hyunjin's eyes lit up, staring at jisung like someone had just told him he had won the lottery.

"really?!!" hyunjin shouted practically vibrating with excitement.

"yes really, i should get going now, it's pretty late. bye hyunjin!"

on the walk back to his room jisung was stunned, he had no idea hyunjin could be like that. his talk with hyunjin had cleared a lot of things up and left jisung with the feeling of content. jisung found himself not hating hyunjin as much that night as he laid in bed, letting his thoughts simmer in his head for a bit. jisung fell asleep without thoughts of murdering hyunjin, for the first time in six days. one conversation had really changed the whole dynamic of their relationship and jisung couldn't really say he didn't like it better this way.

maybe han jisung didn't hate hwang hyunjin as much and maybe hwan hyunjin didn't hate han jisung as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far congratulations, i hoped you liked it? reading this chapter makes me cringe i am SO SORRY. i don't really like this chapter so i'll try to do better next time T-T thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the argument is good or not, but like, i'm so sorry i made hyunsung fight T-T i got the idea after mulling over the fact that they used to hate eachother. i hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
